Yo siempre estaré a tu lado
by Corazon de tinta
Summary: este fic se me ocurrió al pensar como haria Serio si en algun momento Azul se sintiera triste y sola? el veria como rescatarla del abismo de sus sentimientos, espero que les guste XD


**Yo siempre estaré a tu lado…**

*Un día como cualquier otro en la ciudad, veos a Serio y Paco practicando capoeira en una "charada" (ritual de capoeira donde con gestos del cuerpo uno de los que están en la roda llama al otro para comenzar)*

Hola chicos!!!!*llega Pilar feliz con una lagartija*

Ah… hola Pilar… que traes ahí????

Si por que tienes esa lagartija sobre tu cabeza?????*preguntó Serio un poco confundido igual que Paco*

Esto es mi lagartija Shanti la encontré saliendo de mi casa*mientras la bajaba de su cabeza*

Bueno dejando de lado las cosas raras vamos al entrenamiento con el maestre*dijo apurándose un poco Paco*

Esperen!!! No podemos irnos Azul no ha llegado*dijo Serio antes de que se vayan porque claro, tiene que esperar a su novia ¬¬*

De seguro ya esta ahí que esperamos*dijo Paco y de repente aparece Azul*

Ahh… miren ahí esta Azul vamos…*y Paco y Pilar se van corriendo mientras Serio se va con Azul*

Hola Azul llegaste vamos al entrenamiento ya nos dejaron Pilar y Paco*le dijo tomándola de la mano y se fueron corriendo, pero Azul no era la misma, algo no andaba bien y eso Serio lo notó pero no dijo nada, llegando con el maestre el sale*

Niños vayan a la plaza un divino se liberó*los combo niños fueron a toda prisa y encontraron al divino Sufrimiento divino muy poderoso*

Es un divino clase 3 llamado Sufrimiento es poderoso se alimenta del desconsuelo*dijo Azul bastante desanimada*

Quedándonos aquí parados no logramos nada… vámonos!!!*dijo Paco mientras el y Pilar iban a enfrentar al divino Serio apunto de ir a ayudarlos vio el estado de animo de Azul*

Vamos a ayudarlos Azul!!!*le dijo Serio*

Si, esta bien vamos*dijo Azul no muy convincente*

Te sucede algo Azul??*le pregunto Serio*

No, no es nada vamos a enfrentar al divino*dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero Serio vio que en su mirada estaba triste, no lo podía engañar, recordó lo que les tiene dicho el maestre _**"si quieres entender a alguien, no entiendas lo que dice, entiende lo que calla"***_

Vamos regresa al mundo divino*le dijo Pilar amenazante*

No, no lo haré combo niños no pueden obligarme!!!*les respondió el divino, y sintió una fuerte fuente de energía,(ajam era Azul)*

Es que uno de ustedes en estos momentos esta sufriendo eso me da mas poder!!!

Entonces es momento de que te vayas!!!*dijo Paco casi pateándolo pero el divino lo agarró del pie y lo lanzó a los matorrales con espinos*

*en eso atrapo a Azul y abrió un portal a otra dimensión y la lanzó*

Azul!!!!!

Donde esta Azul divino insolente!!! Haz que regrese ahora!!!*dijo muy enfadado Serio y le dio varios golpes al divino*

Quieres recuperarla???pues nunca!!!su sufrimiento me hace mas fuerte, la envié a la dimensión de la perdición!!!*se burlaba el divino al hacerse mas fuerte*

[ el lugar donde se encontraba Azul no había nada, todo estaba en completa oscuridad y ella solo sufría en silencio, murmurando]

Porque, porque me pasa esto a mi… estoy sola nadie me puede ayudar…*mientras tanto los combo niños estaban con Sufrimiento*

Te dije que regreses a Azul!!!! Hazlo ahora!!!

Serio mira es el tótem de Pilar*dijo Paco señalando el símbolo de la iguana*

Pero eso que tiene Paco!!!

Si derrotamos al divino lo mas seguro es que Azul regrese*en eso Pilar derribó al divino y toco su marca*

TÓTEM TOCA TRASFORMA!!!!*y se transformaron el iguana, toro y tigrillo*

Tal vez seas poderoso pero no nos vas a ganar ya transformados*le dijo Paco dando una fuerte envestida de toro*

No se donde hayas enviado a Azul… lo único que sé, es que tengo que rescatarla, y la única forma es venciéndote!!!*dio un fuerte rugido y le dio una serie de rasguños tan veloces que no se distinguían*

COMBO NIÑOS SÚPER EXPLOSIÓN!!!!*dijo Pilar concentrando su poder, Serio y Paco hicieron lo mismo y vencieron al divino encerrándolo en muñeco con una marca que decía "lonely"(solo) y volvieron a se humanos*

Ya vencimos al divino pero no veo a Azul…*dijo Pilar*

No sirvió de nada!!!*dijo Serio desesperado*

Entonces vamos con Grinto tal vez nos diga como regresarla*dijo Paco*

Si el sabrá que hacer*dijo Pilar y fueron con Grinto*

Maestre Grinto!!! Necesitamos su ayuda*gritaba Pilar*

Donde esta Azul???*pregunto Grinto al no verla*

Es lo que venimos a decirle, el divino la envió en una dimensión llamada…*decía Paco pero no recordaba y Pilar interrumpió*

La dimensión de la perdición y necesitamos que regrese*dijo Serio*

Sabe como regresarla maestre???*preguntó Pilar*

Si, pero uno de ustedes necesito que entre a esa dimensión

Entonces iré yo no importa que pase*dijo Serio*

Bien, iré por mi agôgô dorado*dijo Grinto y logró abrir la dimensión*

Lo único que te digo es que par que regresen ella debe sentirse mejor, si no, no se abrirá y no podrán volver, y se quedaron ahí para siempre*le advirtió el maestre*

Sí volveré con Azul, por que me prometí a mi mismo que siempre la protegería y no voy a fracasar*Serio entró a la dimensión y vio a Azul llorando*

Azul!!!*quiso ir con ella pero había un gran abismo entre ambos*

Azul por favor, no estés triste te necesitamos todos

Y porque estoy sola no tengo a nadie… estoy sola…

Eso no es cierto… la señorita Soledad, el maestre Grinto, cabeza, tu familia, tus amigos Paco, Pilar… están contigo… yo estoy aquí, jamás te dejaré es una promesa

Se lo que sientes, y soy fuerte, voy a estar siempre contigo *cuanto mas ánimo tenía Azul se fue creando un camino de luz en medio del abismo y cuando se completó Serio fue con ella*

De verdad estarás conmigo…

Si nunca me apartaré de ti, **yo siempre estaré a tu lado**, por favor, amor no te aflijas, que sin tu sonrisa, yo no me siento con vida, has que tu sonrisa cambie al mundo, pero no dejes que el mundo cambie tu sonrisa…

Serio… no me dejes sola…*lo abrazó y lloraba*

Abrázame, dime que me amas…*le dijo Azul*

Pero no temas que yo estoy junto a ti, una vez y otra vez*le dijo Serio*

Por eso abrázame mas fuerte, quiero sentir tu calor*le dijo Azul*

Llora Azul, tal vez le haga mal al semblante pero le hace bien a tu corazón…*dijo Serio y Azul le dijo que le pasa*

Hoy… mis hermanos y yo oímos como mis padres peleaban… no quiero que se lleguen a separar *le dijo triste*

No te preocupes nadie, y menos tu tienes la culpa, tus padres no se separan porque saben que le harán daño a la familia, y no creo que quieran eso, habla con ellos y diles lo que piensas se que lo arreglarán*le dijo Serio abrazándola mas fuerte*

Serio tu sanas las heridas de mi corazón, con tu ternura y amor, sientes mi dolor y sufrimiento, y todo lo que estoy sintiendo, ahora me doy cuenta que nunca estaré sola*se abrió el portal y salieron de ese lugar*

Azul, Serio están bien*preguntó Pilar*

Se estamos bien, Serio me mostro que no estoy sola los tengo a ustedes*dijo Azul abrazando a sus amigos*

Claro que si, para cuando nos necesites*dijo Paco*

Si Azul, siempre estaremos contigo*dijo Pilar dándole un abrazo a su amiga*

Hija espero que hayas aprendido que estamos contigo siempre, no solo para ti, para cuando lo necesite alguno de ustedes estamos aquí para escucharlo*dijo el maestre*

Bien niños mañana tienen entrenamiento no se les olvide*les dijo el maestre antes de que se fueran*

*Azul se sentía algo débil por que el divino le quitó algo de su fuerza vital, y Serio la llevo mientras se recargaba sobre el y le recita un poema*

Si yo pudiera,

Controlar lo que pasa a tu alrededor

Nuca dejaría que sufrieras,

Y que tengas este dolor

Peor hoy estas sufriendo

Te recargas sobre mi,

Y empiezas tu llanto que no deja de cesar,

Y yo solo te acaricio

No puedo dejarte sola, y así,

Yo te consuelo porque si sufres

Yo sufro aun mas

Si piensas que estás sola, yo te digo,

Tu nunca lo estarás,

Yo siempre estaré contigo,

No te voy a abandonar,

Yo quiero ver tu felicidad,

Y de tu voz decirme:

Yo estoy feliz,

Gracias por tu dulce compañía

Para decirte

No me agradezca nada,

No solo eres tu la afortunada,

Soy yo el que te dice

Tu eres mi mayor felicidad,

Y si eres feliz, yo igual

*en eso ven desde la ventana que los padres de Azul se estaban reconciliando*

Tenias razón, no debía de preocuparme tanto, gracias por estar conmigo*le agradeció Azul*

No, no es nada, yo solo soy alguien que te quiere y te acompaña, y no me gusta verte triste por eso hice todo lo que pude para verte feliz de nuevo*dijo modestamente Serio y se va*

No Serio, **_aunque para el mundo solo seas alguien, para alguien tu eres su mundo_***dijo Azul cuando ya se había ido Serio, refiriéndose a ella*

_**FIN **_

Espero que les haya gustado, y reflexionen que, alguien siempre estará ahí con ustedes para apoyarlos, y lo mas importante **nunca estarán solos(as)**


End file.
